Por un beso tuyo
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: hubo una vez en la que la muerte se enamoro. Miguel/ Hiro Higuel.
1. Chapter 1

**Por un beso tuyo. El beso de la muerte.**

Es un hecho bien conocido que todos los niños que nacen muertos son hijos de la muerte, un niño que viene al mundo sin vida alguna es solo un regalo temprano para ella, la muerte amante de la vida los recibe con gozo, con cariño tomándoles bajo su abrigo y cuidándoles hasta que sus almas son llamadas otra vez y una nueva oportunidad en el mundo se les da, le llaman renacer.

Miguel nació como pocos de estos niños, mucho antes de llamarse Miguel nació sin vida recibido por una partera, la muerte emocionada por un nuevo niño al que cuidar, por un nuevo hijo espero pacientemente para tomar al bebé y desaparecer.

Pero la madre aquella dolida incluso después del parto abrazo a su niño y suplicó respirar, rogó a sus dioses por una oportunidad, por darle un milagro, ella miro la escena extrañada pues aun cuando había vivido en este mundo durante siglos este tipo de emociones aun le eran extrañas, porque incluso para alguien tan antigua como la muerte el amor era extraño para ella, la madre acuno a su hijo al pecho abrazándolo y justo cuando la muerte se llevaría la pequeña alma al otro lado el niño comenzó a llorar, sus pulmones gritaron y ese pequeño grito a la vida negándose ir con ella.

Fue sorprendente, la primera vez que vio algo así y ella sólo se llenó demás curiosidad marco entonces el alma de ese niño de su propiedad con un beso en la frente y desapareció, ya lo reclamaría, pronto seria suyo, el pequeño que se negó a morir.

Uetzcayotl creció grande y fuerte como todo un guerrero digno de su nombre, peleo con valentía y enfrentó a los ejércitos que atacaron su aldea con devoción indestructible, casi invulnerable, hasta que llego el día en que una raza más cruel lo atrapo y en un intento de satisfacer a sus dioses entregaron su corazón en una ceremonia.

Pero Uetzcayotl ya pertenecía a un dios, una diosa tan antigua como la vida misma quien incluso con otro nombre era muy poderosa, notando la muerte no planeada de su pequeño causo la caída de aquellos llamados aztecas, en forma de invasores, de enfermedades, de ellos nada quedo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, las sangres se mesclaron, nuevos dioses nacieron, cambiaron de nombre, pero ella siguió siendo la misma, la misma esencia, temida y respetada, la muerte siempre fue constante.

Mas aquel no fue el fin de Uetzcayotl, no la muerte lo tomo bajo su manto, le convirtió en una parca y durante cien largos años le mostró de lo que podía ser capaz y como un buen alumno Uetzcayotl es hizo merecedor a esos halagos.

Un día ella lo llamo, enseño su habitación especial, ahí donde las vidas de todos los seres en la tierra ondeaba en velas y llamas a su al rededor le mostró la vida y como mantenerla, esa fue su última lección, engañar al destino y por capricho evitar la muerte.

Ella paso el peso de sus hombros a su pequeño aprendiz dejándole con una responsabilidad muy grande y así la muerte finalmente cumplió su sueño, ella nació como un humano, ella pudo vivir.

Uetzcayotl la nueva muerte la vigilo la primera vez, siguió sus pasos asustado de verla en un cuerpo tan frágil, la vio sufrir y llorar y por mucho tiempo quiso intervenir entonces ella murió pero quiso que su alma fuera nuevamente a renacer sin darle la oportunidad de hablarle, supo entonces que no debía buscarla más.

Con el tiempo la nueva muerte fue eficiente, tomando las almas de los muertos y llevándoles a donde pertenecían, creando parcas para ayudarle en su trabajó, cuidando de los pequeños niños nacidos muertos.

Siempre solitario, temido por las demás almas, respetado por las parcas que nunca hablaban en su presencia, su existencia se volvió muy solitaria, entonces conoció a Leo san Juan, un charro negro trabajando exclusivamente para aquel con quien jamás debía mezclarse e irónicamente se volvieron los mejores amigos, pues solo el charro negro se atrevía a obstaculizar a la muerte, a dar vida a cambio de almas y robarlas para convertirlas en tequila.

Fue Leo quien le puso su nuevo nombre, él había dejado el humano desde hace mucho y ahí ni siquiera necesitaba uno pero Leo frunciendo su nariz diciendo que debía tener uno.

-Miguel - dijo un día mientras miraban a los soldados partir a su muerte - te llamare Miguel ese te queda – le sonrió guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

La muerte ahora Miguel giro la cabeza confundido por un segundo para después abrir su boca y pronunciarlo.

-Miguel- repitió - me gusta Miguel - sonrió suavemente pues años de permanecer en completa seriedad era difícil de cambiar y así fue como ganó su nuevo nombre.

Aún era la muerte, aun le llamaban así pero Leo se encargó que amara su nuevo nombre, fue extraño no siempre coincidan y siempre peleaban todo el tiempo, durante la revolución, donde un alma buena y pura hizo un trato por amor, para salvar a su madre un acto desinteresado.

Pelearon esa vez como nunca Miguel se alejó de Leo entonces, consiguió un nuevo pasatiempo la música, vio a los hombres crear bellas obras maestras con simples palabras, con maderas hacer felices a los demás, vio tanto vida en esa situación que Miguel no pudo evitar amarla, entonces un día mientras seguía a dos de sus músicos favoritos aquellos cuya vida aguardaba el éxito lo vio.

Ernesto se llamaba el, aquel que cayó en el egoísmo e intento matar a su mejor amigo, Miguel por primera vez fue egoísta, uso el poder que no debía para cambiar ese destino, Ernesto murió y su mejor amigo tuvo una larga y feliz existencia con su familia, pero el músico no estuvo feliz con eso discutió y exigió verle, saber por qué había acortado su vida, su descuido se descubriría y el quedaría expuesto, pues abusar del poder siempre fue algo que le asusto y temiendo que la noticia se expandiera, que quedara como los demás dioses egoísta se desesperó ante la idea de decepcionar a su antecesora, Leo llego entonces tomó el alma rebelde y la llevo a su casa encargándose del problema de su mejor amigo.

El charro negro se convirtió entonces en el único permitido en el reino de la muerte, en cada rincón incluso donde una parca no podía ir.

Leo se volvió su confidente, su amigo, su hermano, lo único bueno en su existencia.

Entonces Hiro Hamada apareció.

La primera vez que vio a Hiro fue durante la muerte de su hermano mayor, las llamas habían consumido la mayor parte de la escuela, su hermano la única víctima ahí se negaba a irse.

-No puedo- le había dicho mirando al pequeño niño que lloraba aferrándose a la gorra en sus dedos, aquel salió corriendo de los brazos de su tía - no puedo dejarlo- insistió y como siempre Miguel suspiro cansado por tener que obligarle.

El no dijo nada, casi nunca hablaba, nadie quería escuchar la fría y aterradora voz de la muerte, sólo Leo, quien siempre gusto de su voz, que lo animaba a cantar, a mostrar otra emoción que no fuera su pasividad.

En su lugar extendió su mano y esperó que el sujeto tomara la mejor decisión, pues dejarlo asechar a su hermano sería un problema, el joven miro a su hermanito una última vez, a la muerte que lucía extrañamente jovial y aceptó su destino.

-Por favor no- esta vez fue la voz del niño quien le detuvo, Miguel miro al niño que levantó la vista en lágrimas y suplicante cruzo la mirada con la suya- por favor no te lo lleves - en siglos de existencia, de tomar vidas humanas, de hacer su maldito trabajo fue la primera vez que alguien le hizo sentir algo.

Sorpresa, pues nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera aquellos que miraban espíritus, no, solo las parcas podían ser vistas pero el no, un dios completo no podía, no si él no lo quería, y ahí estaba ese niño mirando directo de sus ojos de su ser entero, si tuviera alma le estremecería esa mirada.

Pero él era la muerte, no tenía un alma alguna, no tenía nada.

-Por favor- suplico otra vez el niño, mas esta vez miraba al cielo - ¡por favor! - grito haciéndole soltar un suspiro de alivio, no lo vio, ese niño no sabía que estaba ahí, fue solo una ilusión creada por su propia soledad, simplemente el anhelo de algo extraño, Miguel guío a Tadashi entonces al otro mundo y se dijo no volver a pensar en eso.

Regreso meses después, le vio vestir un extraño traje y poner su vida en peligro para salvar otras, le vio interferir con su trabajo y antes de darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo por su infantil situación.

Fue un año después cuando volvió a pasar, cuando una chica morena de cabellos negros estaba a punto de morir y el intentaban resucitarla.

Se acercó entonces curioso, listo para tomar esa vida, "solo un poco más", se dijo "solo dejare que lo intente en vano unos minutos más"

-No vas a llevártela- dijo Hiro entonces levantando la mirada de donde intentaba resucitarla- no voy a dejar que lo hagas- y sus miradas se cruzaron, incluso debajo de ese estúpido casco que llevaba Miguel pudo sentir la penetrante y decidida mirada de Hiro - no - volvió a decir con insistencia, su mano se acercó lista para tomar esa alma por capricho porque este niño debía aprender a no meterse con el - no te llevaras a Karmi- su voz fue helada, autoritaria y decidida, ese chico le estaba ordenando a él, a la muerte misma.

Miguel alejó su mano ante la orden se levantó de su lugar y miro a Hiro juntar sus labios para soplar aire en los de ella y salvarle la vida, la chica soltó un jadeo para luego empezar a toser y agradecer a su salvador.

Se alejó entonces, camino lejos de ahí negándose a ver al chico que parecía buscarle con la mirada, pero era estúpido, ridículo que el siquiera pudiera sentirle, él se prometió no volver a ese lugar nunca más.

Leo apareció días más tarde irrumpió en su casa como siempre asustando a las parcas y demás almas que le servían, lleno de sucio fango con olor a azufre su suelo, subió sus botas de charro a su sillón y se burló de verlo en ese estado deplorable y aun cuando intento sacarle la verdad se marchó sin ninguna palabra de su parte, lo que estaba bien por que Leo siempre hablo lo suficiente por los dos, demasiado tal vez.

No pudo resistir más, cinco años después sintió el tirón característico de una muerte nacida, Miguel apareció entonces listo para tomar a su nuevo hijo, el niño que no sobreviviría al nacimiento, ni siquiera miro a la madre, cuando el bebé nació lo tomo entre sus brazos listo para salir de ahí, feliz de alguien en que ocupar efímeramente su tiempo libre, tal vez fue el niño en sus brazos, la emoción le llevo a quedarse un poco más en el lugar, de ver la reacción de la joven madre, quizás solo curiosidad.

Verla llorar abrazando el pequeño bulto de su bebé fue algo hermoso, el amor incondicional siempre le emociono, ver al padre hacer lo mismo le enterneció mucho más y cuando las demás personas entraban, amigos a apoyar a la joven madre, Miguel supo que estaría bien, el niño seria olvidado y superado pronto y finalmente tendría oportunidad de volver a nacer, incluso el esperaba que regresar a esa familia, pues ver ese amor era lo que necesitaba, entonces una persona más entro a la habitación, Miguel se congelo al verlo, el chico que se detuvo justo al dar dos pasos en la puerta, el levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

Hiro no podía verlo, se repitió mil veces una y otra vez y sin embargo ahí estaba manteniendo la mirada con la de este joven, sosteniendo un aliento que no necesitaba, todo por el por quien siempre coincidía, el niño en sus brazos lloro, la pequeña alma pudiendo atención y el momento se rompió.

-Lo siento mucho Gogo- le escucho decir para atravesar la habitación y abrazar a la joven madre.

Miguel se quedó ahí viendo eso y cuando Hiro salió lo siguió, no sabe por qué solo le siguió al pasillo, frente a una máquina de café donde tras tomar una taza le hablo, como venía haciendo siempre.

-Eso no es justo - dijo con voz ahogada- era un bebé, no era justo- murmuró sin verle esta vez solo mirando sus pies con insistencia - no es justo maldita sea- el chico golpeo entonces la pared con fuerza en una rabieta para finalmente levantar la mirada y mirarle con odio.

Pero realmente no lo miraba, no lo veía, porque nadie vivo podría hacerlo, así que salió de ahí con su nuevo niño para llegar a casa, aquella lúgubre mansión donde el sonido del bebé lloroso resonó durante días por las habitaciones, hasta que se fue diluyendo, hasta que se convirtió en un recuerdo en su memoria, hasta que su alma fue llamada para nacer otra vez.

Al menos Leo se mantuvo alejado, el no gustaba de los niños no aguantaba sus llantos y estaba bien Miguel jamás le pediría ayuda con sus pequeños bebés.

Cuando el sonido del niño desaprecio, cuando su mente volvió a regresar a ese momento, ya había agotado todas sus distracciones Hiro volvió a aparecer, o mejor dicho el siguió a Hiro, se encontró entonces apareciendo en las sombras verlo crecer, convertirse en un hombre, verlo tomar la mano de aquella a quien no debió dejar vivir y decirle amor, le vio amarla y ser amado, le vio vivir.

Otro sentimiento le atravesó entonces, otro más que Hiro ocasionó, sintió celos y dolor.

Fue un caluroso martes cuando rompió las reglas nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, Hiro en su estúpido traje intentaba salvar el mundo, intentando ser un héroe y cuidar de otros que no lo merecían, iba a morir por estupidez ajena, Miguel miro al joven que vio crecer a aquel cuya niñez dejo atrás y le salvo la vida.

-Regresa - dijo en un susurró para verlo despertar en un jadeo profundo.

La próxima vez que lo vio Leo san Juan, el charro negro estaba con él.

-La traeré de vuelta- decía el extendiendo su mano listo para hacer un pacto - En la cama del hospital de aquella blanca habitación una mujer de cabellos marrones parecía a punto de morir - solo di que sí y todos tus problemas se terminaran- insistió, Hiro entrecerró los ojos en su dirección con desconfianza aun confundido de donde había salido - tu querida tía Cass volverá para ti - y esa declaración pareció funcionar pues en un segundo Hiro se volvió dudoso miro a su tía enferma y nuevamente al extraño que prometió una oportunidad, Miguel sintió arder la sangre, decidió entonces intervenir, listo para sacar a Leo, para gritarle por intentar tomar a su Hiro pero no fue necesario.

-No - dijo Hiro con verdadero dolor - no quiero nada de ti – negó la oportunidad de ver a su tía recuperada.

Y tras hacer una reverencia para marcharse en una nube de azufre la habitación queda en silencio, solo el sonido de las máquinas que mantenían viva a la mujer solo el dolor de un joven que volvió a dejarse caer en la silla para empezar a sollozar calmadamente, se preguntó dónde debían estar los demás pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el suspiro del joven.

-Por favor - murmuro Hiro nuevamente su cabeza aun apoyada en la cama de hospital quizás evitando llorar - por favor repitió levantando con suavidad la mirada como si pudiera verlo, como si supiera que estaba ahí - no te la lleves- siguió pidiendo y Miguel no pudo sentir más que orgullo, felicidad de que le hablara a él, de que rechazada a Leo y en cambio pidiera su ayuda - por favor es mi única familia.

Miguel ya había intervenido mucho, todos sabían que estaba prestando demasiado atención a ese humano y sin en embargo no pudo evitarlo, camino hasta llegar a la cama y mirando al chico que aferrado a la mano de su tía seguía sollozando, suplicando por un milagro pensó, debía llevársela, podía hacerlo y así romper la estúpida ilusión en su cabeza, hacer su maldito trabajo pero en su lugar negó, Miguel camino a los pies de esta y suspiro.

La tía casa se recuperó horas más tarde, fue justo después de eso que Hiro regreso a casa solo al parecer había terminado con esa chica Karmi, sin motivo aparente.

Leo volvió a visitarlo no poco después tras descubrir su inusual pasatiempo dijo el, una bonita mascota y en un arrebató extraño lo amenazo, empujo a Leo contra la pared de su morada y obligó a callarse, prohibió el mirarlo, oírlo o siquiera intentar haberle nuevamente.

-Mío- murmuró Miguel sin darse cuenta que sus ojos muertos centellaban de ira, Leo solo sonrió por la declaración y asintió.

-Lo sé- dijo bobalicón - solo quería que tú mismo lo supieras - y ahí estaba otra vez Leo, el maldito demonio tentándole de una extraña manera pero al mismo tiempo ayudándole a no negar sus emociones.

Lo aceptó entonces y por primera vez en más de miles de años la muerte se enamoró.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y estoy de vuelta con otro fic de ellos, que nació porque simplemente estaba yo aquí sentada imaginando a Miguel parca bien fregón y me pregunte como seria su vida fuera la muerte y como va enamorándose de Hiro.**

 **UETZCAYOTL: Nombre Nahuatl que significa "la esencia de la luz."**

 **Alguien ha visto la película de "un ángel enamorado" con Nicolas Cage y Meg Ryan, si de ahí me salió la inspiración para el primer encuentro de Miguel y Hiro.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Tacos?**

 **Gomitas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hiro no era de las personas que creyeran en lo sobrenatural, la suerte y el azar no existían para el todo tenía un propósito o una razón, por eso cuando murió Tadashi cuando los bomberos le indicaron que nada podía sobrevivir a ese incendio el no pudo comprender cuál era el propósito de que su único hermano mayor muriera, recuerda llorar y por primera vez suplicar, pedirle a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba regresarlo, obviamente su deseo no se cumplió. La próxima vez que se detuvo a pensar en un ser superior, fue el día que casi pierde a Karmi, un accidente ella estaba en ese autobús que se estrelló por culpa del villano en turno, Hiro puso todo de su parte para salvarla y de nuevo suplico no ordeno que no serle arrebatara esa vida, puede sonarle tonto pero Hiro creyó sentir a alguien junto a él todo el tiempo mientras resucitaba a Karmi.

La próxima vez él lo vio, no lo recuerda estaba muy borroso, solo sabía que tenía una bomba en sus manos y un elevador cayéndose todo al mismo tiempo, Hiro ordeno a baymax salvar a la gente y el con la bomba voló lejos para que explotara en el cielo, pero cálculo mal y uno de los fragmentos golpeo sus alas inhabilitándolas, Hiro cayó literalmente a su muerte, baymax no logro alcanzarlo.

El dolor se golpear contra el concreto no lo recuerda, solo un sonido sordo y luego oscuridad entonces alguien lo llamo, fue una voz suave tranquila diciendo su nombre, cuando la oscuridad se limpió lo vio, dos bellos ojos chocolates tan solitarios mirándole fijamente y piel canela con un aroma dulzón, entonces abrió los ojos, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y lo siguiente que supo además de que su cuerpo dolía horrores fue que baymax lo había reanimado.

Después de eso pueden llamarlo paranoico pero se sintió extrañamente vigilado, no de una forma mala si no todo lo contrario cuidado, pero tuvo que concentrarse en las cosas tangibles en la vida misma y aun que realmente quería a Karmi, nunca pudo darle lo que realmente deseaba con el dolor en su corazón el hizo lo único bueno por ella, le dejo ir y nuevamente se encontró solo.

Entonces su tía enfermo de gravedad, los doctores le dijeron que era imposible que se recuperara, su única familia moriría lentamente en un par de meses, él se quedaría completamente solo.

Cuando aquel extraño se apareció en la habitación, cuando le ofreció traer la vitalidad de su única familia casi acepta, estuvo muy tentado de hacerlo demasiado, pero la voz de aquella ilusión durante su muerte le hizo detenerse.

Negó perdiendo tal vez su única oportunidad de no perder a su familia y por primera vez en años, desde que tenía conciencia propio Hiro rezo, suplico de buena fe a aquel que creyó lo veía desde lejos, suplico una última oportunidad, un último favor.

Esta vez sí funciono y su tía se recuperó milagrosamente.

Empezó a creer que tal vez, solo tal vez aquello no fue una alucinación.

* * *

-¿Enserio Miguel? - se burló Leo al verlo sentado en aquel café apareciendo de la nada - y yo soy el espeluznante - continuo, su amigo frunció la nariz al verlo aparecer de la nada y bebió otro sorbo de café.

-Creí que había sido claro Leo - dijo con voz tranquila - no lo veas, no te le acerques estas muy lejos de México.

-¿Que un amigo no puede tomar un café con otro amigo? - Preguntó herido- me dueles Miguel, mi compadre, mi hermano - dijo con drama, Miguel solo levanto una ceja ante esto porque ambos ahí sentados parecían todo menos amigos uno de ellos lucía un impecable traje negro sin corbata muy a la moda y el otro una sudadera roja con jeans viejos y tenis, ¿adivinen quién era el elegante?

-Siempre llamado la atención - lo regaño al verlo coquetear desde la mesa con unas chicas cercanas.

-Disculpa si no quiero parecer una persona sin hogar - bromeo Leo en su dirección callándose entonces cuando vio a el objeto de obsesión de su amigo llegar a la mesa y ofrecerles más café un poco confuso al ver a Leo ahí ya que estaba seguro ese tipo de la sudadera estaba solo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?- Pregunto con una falsa cortesía.

-Tu número telefónico primor - dijo Leo a lo que Hiro levantó una ceja ante esto - no me mal intérpretes no soy gay, mi amigo aquí - señalo a Miguel - está enamorado de ti pero no puede pronunciar una palabra decente frente a ti.

-Basta Leo – le gruño Miguel totalmente avergonzado.

-A mí me parece muy coherente- dijo Hiro mirando al tímido cliente que apenas si lo había mirado en todo este tiempo - entonces si no necesitan - sus palabras murieron al instante cuando Miguel le miro directo a los ojos y Hiro reconoció esa mirada, esos ojos, esa soledad que le llamaba.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto confuso.

-Hay dios eso fue tan gay - dijo Leo rompiendo el encanto, Hiro se miró avergonzado y entonces huyo de ahí.

-Leo - gruño Miguel al ver lo sucedido.

-Por favor tenía que hacer algo eso fue como súper cliché, eres tan puto que hasta aquí me llegan tus vibras homo – murmuró haciendo una mueca y alejando su silla como si eso evitara cualquier contagio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Vibras homos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – respondió incrédulo el dios.

-Los suficientes como para saber que un chico no es buen sustituto para una mujer - Miguel le miro confuso entones - tienen dos agujeros y ellos solo uno, bueno si dos si contamos la boca pero en lo personal – empezó a explicar lo que Miguel casi escupe su café.

-Cállate de una vez - le gruño Miguel empezando a molestarse - solo vete antes de que reconsidere mi amistad.

-Lo sabía te están afectando sus vibras gay ya hasta hablas como vieja – dijo con falsa indignación.

-Leo lárgate - advirtió a lo que el demonio desapareció.

Hiro no regreso a atenderlo, la adorable mujer su tía lo hizo por él y Miguel tuvo que irse a casa sin verlo aparecer.

Regreso a casa no sin antes hacer una última parada, un nuevo bebe en brazos que mitigaría su aburrimiento un par de días.

-¡Ya llegue vieja!- grito Leo entrando como el dueño del lugar - hey tu huesitos tráeme un guacamole bien picoso que tengo hambre y no olvides los totopos - le grito a lo que Miguel entro con un bulto en brazos.

-Tu no comes - le regaño - y deja de hacer escándalo despertadas al bebé – dijo con voz tranquila meciendo suavemente la pequeña alma en sus brazos.

-Hay cabrón ya me voy – dijo con pánico al ver el bebé, pues si algo odiaba más Leo que los tipos gays era eso bebés, ni siquiera quería tocarlos con un palo.

-Espera - dijo Miguel - ya que estas aquí sostenlo un rato - empujo al bebe a sus brazos - necesito hacer algo.

-No mames Miguel si se caga encima o me babea juro que lo tiro - dijo alejando al bebé como si fuera una plaga molesta y a sus ojos lo era.

-Está muerta Leo no hacen nada de eso.

-Igual lo voy a soltar, odio a los niños - gruño molestó.

-Eso dices siempre y sigues volviendo - pero Leo sólo rodó los ojos y dejo al niño en el suelo en cuanto se descuidó Miguel y lo empujó con un pie debajo de una mesa.

-Señor charro negro aquí tiene – dijo la calaca que lo vio entrar entregándole el dichoso guacamole con los totopos.

-Perfecto Fernando – asintió feliz tomando el plato y buscando donde sentarse.

-Soy Martín – murmuro de mal humor ante su cambio de nombre como siempre hacia.

-Eso dije - lo empujo para empezar a comer con rapidez - bueno ya bebí, ya comí, ya no me hallo aquí o me llevo esto y ahí le dices a tu patrón que me salió una chambita - sin decir más se fue de ahí llevándose el guacamole y asustando unas cuantas calacas más en su camino.

Cuando Miguel descubrió donde escondió el bebé bueno su preciado tequila fino también fue escondido como escarmiento.

* * *

Hiro iba caminado por entre las calles en dirección a su trabajo a sus 21 años hacia malabares entre ser un superhéroe y un ingeniero en robótica de industrias Krei, si termino trabajando ahí porque su jefe le dejaba salir cuando tuviera una emergencia de superhéroe así que era practico para él, por suerte ganaba lo suficiente para seguir con su "pasatiempo" que no pagada de servir al mundo, el punto era que mientras corría por que su auto se había descompuesto, el de la tía casa estaba en el supermercado y la motoneta de Tadashi en el fondo del océano junto al auto de Wasabi, cuando se topó con un joven, al principio pensó que era el, el tipo de los bellos ojos del café solo para notar entonces que no, porque aun cuando las similitudes eran muchas Marco no tenía esa brillo en los ojos.

Pero Marcos era real y no un sueño delirante, y así aquel evento fortuito se convirtió en una cita y luego dos y finalmente en una bonita relación.

-Pero si nos salió reputo el chinito ese - dijo Leo mirando invisible a esos dos en una cita en el parque - te apuesto a que le mete mano se le ve una cara de pervertido – se burló.

-Basta Leo - dijo Miguel sintiéndose desolado al ver esa escena.

-Si tanto te molesta has algo - insistió pero Miguel solo negó - hay dios necesitas volverte hombre vámonos de putas - Miguel lo miro molesto ante eso pero antes de que algo más pasara desvío la mirada porque ahí estaba la pareja, Marco abrazaba a Hiro y le estaba besando, Leo hizo una mueca observándoles y con mucha indignación movió la mano eh hizo que un pobre chico en bicicleta arrollará a Marco -Jaja que pendejo - se burló Leo a lo que Miguel le miro enojado - ¿Qué? acabo de vengarte, ¡se dice gracias perra malagradecida! - le grito al verlo alejarse de ahí pues no quería seguir viendo más de ellos - lo siento Marcos - dijo Leo sombrío - pero esa vaca ya tiene dueño - sentencio al joven que era auxiliado por Hiro.

Puede que Leo no aprobara los deseos homosexuales de su mejor amigo pero eso no lo hacía menos un compadre y Leo san Juan siempre cuidaba de sus compadres por más maricas que resultaran ser.

-Por última vez Leo - suspiro Miguel - esto no se trata de sexo - Leo pareció ofendido por esto - el género es irrelevante es su alama, es la más bella de todas.

-Si claro - rodó los ojos - pues de donde yo vengó se les llama putos y te fusilaban si te cachaban con esas mañas, te lo dije cógete a Teodora y hazte machito pero no siempre poniendo tu moños – regaño cruzándose de brazos - y míralo no más enamorado de un chino apestoso.

-Él no está apestoso – lo defendió.

-Bien chino pelos de escopeta.

-No lo entenderías Leo, me sorprende que no lo hagas - negó con la cabeza- no, mejor dicho me da pena que lo hayas olvidado - dijo mirándole con verdadera lástima algo que no le gustó nada al demonio.

-Vete a la verga - frunció la nariz - uno que trata de ser buen amigo y así le pagan pues ve a llorar como mariquita con alguien más y no me estés contando sobre tu amor gay – quejo.

-Tu eres el que se aparecer por aquí – le recordó por que esta era su casa.

-Es que Teo anda de un humor que ni ella misma se aguanta – se excusó.

-Entonces deja la ir – dijo Miguel con simpleza mirando las almas, su pasatiempo favorito.

-No, ella es mía por siempre hasta el final de los tiempos – declaro Leo encendiéndose en llamas de pura ira.

-Eso dices y sin embargo le diste el poder para destruirte – Miguel le miro burlón entonces ante tal berrinche.

-Es una pena que no sepa cómo usarlo - asintió zancarrón - ahora que estas de mejor humor empecemos la operación quitar al estorbo del camino, ese tal marco ya se lo llevó su chingada madre – sonrió sobándose las manos ante las posibles formas de causarle daño.

Lamentablemente Miguel no le dejo matar al joven, más sorprende aun fue que Hiro voluntariamente termino su noviazgo y regreso a estar sólo a hablar consigo mismo, a rezar con ese ente cuando se sintió desesperado, a charlar justo antes de dormir con su ángel guardián muy gay para el gusto de Leo, adorable para Miguel.

Fue puramente accidental la primera vez que Hiro pudo verlo realmente, antes lo había escuchado hablar y tenido una pequeña vista de el pero ese día definitivamente se enamoró, un error al conectar ciertos circuitos, una falla eléctrica que casi le cuesta la vida, Baymax no estaba cerca esa vez pero sus compañeros le salvaron la vida, más en ese breve instante Hiro vio a Miguel, el apuesto hombre que con voz amable le indico que no era su momento "regresa", había dicho este sujeto, entonces despertó en un hospital con su tía agradeciéndole a dios por ese milagro.

La siguiente vez no fue tan accidental, no del todo de hecho Hiro llevaba semanas sin dormir, el insomnio de su último proyecto, la presión le había dejado demasiado estresado que vertió las píldoras de su tía en su boca sin contarlas, solo quería dormir unas horas, una noche relajante, la dosis fue sobrepasada y Hiro entro en coma por tres días, los mejores tres días de su vida, donde el mismo hombre apuesto le llevo a recorrer las maravillas de aquel pintoresco rumbo, no charlaron no había mucho que decir, al menos de parte de él, Hiro por su parte lo inundo de preguntas que se quedaron sin respuesta opacadas por los ríos blanquecinos y la lluvia de luces a su alrededor, las almas de millones de seres vivientes, al término de los tres días el hombre tomo su mano y la beso "adiós Hiro" murmuro antes de despertar en el mismo hospital.

Eso fue hace tanto, mucho antes que Marco con quien creyó ilusamente haber encontrado al tipo que veía en sueños, pero no fue así, el vacío seguía y se sentía mal simplemente ser abrazado, ser besado, ser amado por alguien que no era el, pero fue absurdo querer tanto a un ser inexistente y sin embargo termino con Marco.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando paso la tercera vez, lo consideraron depresión, la falla de su último invento, la pérdida de su última batalla de superhéroe, el final de su relación todo parecía indicar lo obvio, y sin embargo ninguna tuvo que ver cuando la navaja corto sus muñecas con precisión quirúrgica Hiro solo pensaba una cosa, en verlo a él.

Su tía fue quien lo encontró en la tina del baño sumergido casi hasta la nariz, el agua escurriendo al piso y la sangre tiñéndolo todo de sangre, la mujer miro al chico que había cuidado como un hijo con horror gritando por Baymax mientras acunaba el cuerpo frio de su amado niño, pero Hiro no podía ser más feliz pues nuevamente estaba con él, solo que el lucia triste negando la felicidad que el genio tenia, el hombre con gran frialdad lo aparato de él, le obligo volver y olvidarse rompiéndole el corazón "¿Por qué?" pregunto Hiro "porque tienes toda una vida por delante" respondió el tronando los dedos, su vista se nublo entonces y sintiendo el tirón en su estómago Hiro supo que no podría quedarse y en un último intento, un deseo pregunto su nombre, "Miguel" respondió este, entonces despertó nuevamente en el hospital.

Sus muñecas fueron vendadas y su amada tía le grito entre lágrimas haciéndole prometer no hacer eso otra vez "no puede perderte, no a ti también" dijo la mujer y Hiro pudo ver su dolor, pero ya era tarde, Miguel había robado su corazón.

El no volvió a hacerlo, hizo una promesa a su tía pero no quería decir que se rendiría, no, Hiro busco opciones, era un genio si el suicido no estaba disponible siempre había algo más, siempre hubo otras salidas.

* * *

-Tenemos un trato - dijo el infame demonio en carne humana, Hiro asintió entonces, durante meses buscando la forma de contactarlo de poder encontrar como verle otra vez y en su desesperación tuvo que hacer esto, vender su alma por un simple momento con Miguel.

-Sabes hay formas más fáciles de ser estafado - la voz de un estaño hombre en traje de charro irrumpió el momento de su trato, Hiro retrocedió antes de besar al sujeto y sellar su trato miraban con extrañeza al recién llegado - podrías ir a ver la versión de Death note de Netflix – se rio de su propia broma.

-Disculpa pero este es mi contrato - dijo el demonio molesto de ser interrumpido - ve y busca el tuyo- el charro soltó una carcajada ante eso y lanzando una mirada de desdén le advirtió.

-Largo este ya tiene dueño - el demonio frunció la nariz indignado por ser tratado así.

-Tú no puedes – trato de defender su territorio.

-Dije largo - y el charro negro se transformó entonces en fuego vivo con sus ojos centelleantes mirándole de aquella forma tan amenazante, el demonio quien nunca había conocido a tal ser retrocedió temeroso, porque era obvio que este tipo estaba muy por arriba en la cadena de mando por lo que desapareció al instante.

-Hey - dijo Hiro al ver a su oportunidad esfumarse - ¿qué hay de mi trato? - Gruño al viento para entonces mirar al causante de eso - no sé quién eres ni que quieras pero ahora tendré que invocar otro demonio.

-Yo que tu dejaría de hacerlo chamaco - negó con la cabeza - ninguno de ellos tiene el poder para darte lo que buscas.

-¿Y tú si puedes? – pregunto dudoso.

-Pues claro que si - sonrió altanero - estas frente al charro negro - sonrió - y aun que estoy lejos de mis rumbos por un amigo haré una excepción.

-No somos amigos.

-No lo decía por ti - empezó a caminar dando círculos a su alrededor con Hiro manteniéndose alerta - a Miguel no le va a gustar que estés buscando ayuda de basura inmunda - frunció la nariz.

-¿Tú lo conoces? - Preguntó esperanzado.

-Pues claro que sí, somos compadres – sonrió altanero deteniéndose solo un momento para después seguir caminando, revisándole con la mirada - aun que es medio puñal es mi hermano el muy cabrón.

-Puedes - Dijo dudoso lamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo - ¿puedes llevarme con él?

-Huy pues eso sí que no se va a poder - negó deteniendo sus pasos frente a Hiro, sus pesadas botas dejaron de tintinear entonces haciéndole recordar lo silenciosa y tenebrosa que era la noche en aquel cruce - no estará nada feliz si te ayudo.

-Por favor te daré mi alma solo necesito.

-Tu alma, no mijo ya te lo dije tiene dueño - se burló - Miguel se molestaría si la tomo y seré lo que quieras pero entre compadres hay honor.

-El... Él es ¿cómo tu entonces? - Preguntó en un susurro porque aún no entendía que clase de ser era Miguel.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es y lo está buscando - se burló - él no es como yo - negó con una sonrisa - es mucho peor, porque cuando él llega no hay forma de negociar nada, solo te lleva - Hiro le miro confundido no sabiendo bien como tomar eso a lo que Leo suspiro - es la muerte mijo y yo que tu dejaría de buscarle - retrocedió un par de pasos - y deja de invocar demonios que yo mismo me encargare que ninguno de ellos atienda tu llamado - diciendo eso desapareció.

Hiro se quedó ahí con más preguntas que respuestas y aun que intento hacerlo otra vez invocar alguien que le ayudara fiel a su palabra Leo bloqueo cada intento, no volvieron hablar pero había que ese extraño ser estaba en eso.

Leo suspiro aburrido cuidar que el pequeño noviecito de su amigo metiera la pata no era divertido, pero Miguel estaba lejos y como dijo la lealtad era importante incluso si su compadre resulto ser increíblemente gay para este chino huesudo sin chiste alguno, hasta él se cogió viejas con más piernas y caderas que ese.

* * *

Nadie lo vio venir, los sujetos fueron sometidos, los cuatro entre sus amigos y los rehenes arriba de aquel rascacielos estaba a salvo, por eso se confiaron, por eso les tomo de sorpresa cuando uno de los atacantes se liberó, entre jaloneos aleatorios golpeo a Wasabi y libero sus manos, debieron registrarlos a veces olvidaban esos pequeños detalles pues de la nada el sujeto saco un arma, solo una para imponer el caos y disparo el arma fue arrebatada de inmediato pero la bala dio en el blanco tal vez no el deseado pero definitivamente le dio a alguien.

Hiro jadeo con sorpresa viendo a sus compañeros llevarse a los hombres y poner a los rehenes a salvo como siempre se quedó atrás revisando evaluando como el líder que era, entonces el arma se disparó y aun que no sintió más que un pinchazo algo empezó a escurrir de su pecho, cierto olvido reparar la armadura la última vez reforzarla para resistir este nuevo tipo de bala que salió al mercado hace unos meses, eh ahí las consecuencias, llevo sus manos aun sin poder creerlo mirando la sangre roja, escarlata que ahora llenaba sus dedos miro a sus amigos que lucían aterrados entonces el frío le envolvió.

El tiempo se detuvo, como si no existiera, la herida en su pecho dejó de incomodar y frente a él estaba el ser cuya atención anhelaba más que nada.

-No tengas miedo - dijo este acercándose suavemente - no morirás hoy.

-No tengo miedo - respondió con firmeza sonriendo de verlo ahí - no me importa morir, si eso me hace estar contigo.

-Basta - dijo con tristeza - por favor basta ya de hacer esto -y Hiro sabía bien a que se refería a su insistente deseo de buscar el peligro a su necesidad de buscarlo a él, la muerte.

-No hasta que vuelvas a mi - sonrió - te amo.

-No sabes nada de mí, tu no me amas – negó Miguel, porque esto era una locura, por que Hiro era un ser brillante con toda una vida llena de experiencias por delante.

-Lo hago - insistió con desesperación tomando su rostro y manchándolo de sangre- te amo tanto que duele, por favor - suplico.

-Hiro- dijo su nombre como una caricia, de la forma más amorosa posible mientras se acercaba y limpiaba la mancha de sangre en su mejilla con sumo cuidado - lo que me pides hacer es algo cruel, quieres que rompa mi promesa, quieres que haga algo imperdonable.

-Lo que quiero es que me ames - murmuro cerrando los ojos inclinándose a aquel toque - como yo te amo.

-Pero Hiro yo ya te amo - confeso con una sonrisa haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa - te amo desde el primer momento que mire tu alma, desde el instante en que tu mera existencia apareció solo que no lo sabía.

-Entonces bésame, bésame y tómame – se aferró a su túnica negra con desespero - llévame contigo porque todo mi ser te pertenece siempre lo hace.

-Solo un beso y abra terminado - dijo Miguel con seriedad tomándolo del rostro, acercándose a sus labios lentamente.

-Solo un beso y seré tuyo para siempre - respondió Hiro sin duda alguna, y lo beso, Miguel se inclinó para reclamar aquellos labios, para sellar una promesa, para prometer amor eterno y en cuanto los labios de Hiro le tocaron sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y el tiempo volvió a correr.

-¡Hiro!- grito Honey viendo a su amigo empezar a sangrar, verlo levantar sus manos llenas de sangre y retroceder dos pasos cayendo del edificio.

Gogo golpeo al malhechor dejándole inconsciente y baymax pudo liberarlo para abrir sus alas y atrapar a su pequeño paciente.

Lo alcanzó justo en el aire, Hiro le miro con los ojos abiertos y sonrió justo antes de cerrarlos para siempre.

Hiro Hamada murió aquella tarde de abril, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer proteger y servir a otros, como un héroe fue venerado y como tal seria recordado.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue cariño!- grito el hombre vestido de charro negro al empujar las puertas de aquella enorme casona, al entrar las pequeñas calacas sirvientes que estaban ahí lo vieron asustadas.

-Señor - dijo una de ellas armándose de valor - no puede...

-¿Pero que rayos es esto?- pregunto con una mueca empujando a la pobre calaca para acercarse a una pintura de estilo japonés junto a una pared luego miro a un lado y ahí había otra pared hecha de papel deslizante por lo que intento abrirla pero solo se atoro y en un arrebato de ira la rompió.

-¿Puedes decirme que haces en mi casa rompiendo mis puertas?- pregunto el otro joven al verlo entrar en la habitación con una ceja levantada en sus manos un extraño jarrón.

-Ahí estas - dijo feliz corriendo abrazarlo e inclinarlo en sus la brazos como si fuese una damisela en películas viejas - solo estoy aquí para ver a la hermosa de todas las muertes - dijo coqueto y aún que ambos tenían la misma altura se las arreglo para hacer lucir al hombre en sus brazos mucho más pequeño e indefenso, el hombre le miro sin ninguna emoción y suspiro empujando el jarrón contra su pecho.

-Creí haberte prohibido venir aquí- frunció la nariz en desagrado poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda.

-Igual sabes que me vale verga - respondió sonriente con el jarrón en las manos y al verlo tan extraño lo dejo caer para romperlo - upss en fin era horrible - dijo falsamente - ¿porque tu casa luce tan rara?

-Lo siento mucho señor - se disculpó una pequeña calaca entrando quitándose su sombrero al ver el desastre del invitado no deseado - intente decirle que no entrara pero.

-Está bien Emilio- dijo la muerte en su lugar mirándole tranquilo - voy a lidiar con él - y con eso el pequeño hombre corrió a levantar los guijarros y salir de ahí.

-¿Qué le paso a tu casa?- pregunto haciendo una mueca por todas las modificaciones, la bella casa colonial mesclada con toques japoneses- odio lo japonés - hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé- sonrió en respuesta - pero él lo ama - le miro mientras lo veía empujar otro jarrón para romperlo - y ya que esta también es su casa ahora quiero que se sienta cómodo.

-Eso es lo malo de las viejas - frunció la nariz mirando el cuadro donde garabatos se presentaban - nada más las dejas entrar a tu casa y te cambian todo - hizo una mueca- ¿dónde está?

-En el cuarto de las almas - respondió acercándose a donde el último jarrón fue roto y con un movimiento lo reparo.

-Vaya debe coger bien rico si ya lo dejas jugar ahí- respondió con sarcasmo a lo que él solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y así caminaron hasta la habitación, una engañosamente pequeña cuyo interior contenía cientos y cientos de llamas azules todas las almas del mundo japonés y entraron pasando tranquilamente entre ellas incluso Leo resistió el impulso de soplar a unas de ellas, en su lugar se concentraron en el joven aquel bello ser sentado en medio del lugar rodeado de luces azules flotantes, luciendo un enorme y largo kimono blanco con tintes purpuras en intricados y hermosos diseños.

-Aun no puedo creer que lo transformarlas en una parca - hizo un mohín Leo mirándole con desprecio.

-Es un shinagami de hecho- respondió Miguel con un suspiro extendiendo la mano para que Hiro se levantara.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-La diferencia es - respondió Hiro ya levantándose junto a ellos - que puedo vaporizarte con gran facilidad ya que soy una deidad menor mientras tú un simple demonio - le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me gustabas más cuando era un pequeño humano bajo mi bota - hizo un puchero.

-Jamás fui algo así - respondió Hiro mientras Miguel lo abrazaba con dulzura.

-Hay satán ya van a empezar - jadeo Leo y salió de la habitación soplando a las llamas y matando tal vez a un par de personas en su camino, Hiro solo sonrió ante esto y se giró en los brazos de Miguel para besarlo con gran dulzura entre las luces azules, entre las almas que debía cuidar ahora como su prioridad.

Y la muerte cumplió su palabra, de amarlo eternamente.

* * *

 **Extra:**

-Iuuug odio Japón- frunció la nariz el joven charro mirando el campo donde miles de yokai de diferentes clases se arremolinaban- ¿por qué carajo estamos aquí? - pregunto con desespero.

-Vinimos al festival anual de dioses, porque Hiro quería ver las sakuras florecer - respondió Miguel como siempre vestido con su aburrida túnica negra con capucha.

-A ti nadie te invito - agregó Hiro tomado de la mano de su amante con su enorme kimono arrastrando el suelo.

-¿Enserio iban a dejarme solo en su casa?- pregunto incrédulo- les ahorre el disgusto de eso.

-Tú tienes tu propia casa - respondió Hiro con fastidio- vete de la nuestra.

-Hey esa era mi casa mucho antes de que empezaras a coger con mi mejor amigo - respondió igualmente infantil.

Miguel solo suspiro a su lado y empezó a caminar llevándose a Hiro con él en dirección al antiguo templo donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, donde la bebida y comida no faltaría y donde los demás yokai y dioses estarían con sus acompañantes bebiendo y charlando sobre lo cambiado del mundo como viejos amargados, Miguel lo odiaba, por algo la muerte casi nunca entraba en contacto con las demás divinidades, no para eso estaban las parcas ellas atendían con su presencia representándole en las reuniones de cada región mientas él podía dedicarse a la soledad en su casa, o lidiar con Leo, al menos lo hizo hasta Hiro, su precioso Hiro, quien pensó que todo eso era romántico.

-Esto sabe a orines - gruño Leo mirando el sake en su vaso con desagrado ¿que no conocían el tequila en este lugar?, frunciendo la nariz por las desagradables criaturas que tenía que ver, en el interior de su casa había menos fealdad y peste que en este lugar donde incluso las deidades podían tener forma de peces y apestarlo todo, se levantó de su lugar listo para salir en busca de los tortolos y arruinarle la cita, nadie lo había tratado mal, verlo llegar con la muerte lo convirtió en alguien súper popular pero realmente odiaba todo lo japonés por lo que se levantó tomo otra pequeña botella de sake sagrado solo para dioses mayores y camino empujando a las criaturas raras hasta salir de la casa, estaba seguro que encontraría a los tórtolos follando contra un estúpido árbol de florecitas, por dios él era el demonio aquí, Miguel era la muerte, la puta muerte quien no cedía ni tenia impulsos, era el ser más neutral entre todos los dioses y aquí estaba comportándose como un sucio incubo desesperado por el sexo con Hiro.

Incluso el un demonio sabía que no era lo correcto y como buen amigo los interrumpiría todo lo que pudiera, camino entre los jodidos arboles sacudiéndose las estúpidas flores que caían en sus hombros con desdén cuando los vio a lo lejos, a Miguel sosteniendo una rama de esas flores rosas y a Hiro mirándole con tanto cariño que lo congelo, era una lástima la peor de todas que su gran y único amigo cayera por algo tan bajo, tan humano como el amor.

No tenía nada de bueno, iuuh asco, el peor de todos los sentimientos, negando con la cabeza dio media vuelta listo para robar otra de esas botellitas de vino exclusivo cuando lo escucho, las suaves notas de un extraño instrumento, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad siguiendo ese sonido, llevándolo hasta un enorme y frondoso árbol rodeado de más de esos demonios asquerosos, en el centro debajo de la lluvia de flores rosas había la criatura más bella de todas, bella piel de porcelana y delicadas manos tocaban las cuerdas del instrumento extraño, cabellos negros de aspecto suave caían por sus hombros y labios rojos, tan rojos como la sangre adornaban su sonrisa, la criatura miraba el instrumento con fascinación, con concentración, su bello y largo kimono azul con detalles en negro abrazaban su cuerpo como guante, mariposas de papel revoloteaban a su alrededor danzando con las notas musicales, dándole un aura de misterio y belleza nunca antes vista.

Se detuvo un momento, un segundo para levantar la vista justo entonces el aire soplo y el flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos se levantó para revelar la mirada más bella de todas, dos hermosos luceros blancos le miraron directamente, a Leo san Juan, quien jadeo ante eso, el viento dejo de soplar y la criatura volvió a tocar sin darse cuenta que había robado su corazón.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó a la nada pero afortunadamente un yokai cercano lo escuchó respondiendo su duda.

-Tsukuyomi-no-kami, el dios luna - dijo con emoción - cada año nos deleita con ese bello espectáculo, mucho mejor que su viejo abuelo.

Pero Leo ya no siguió escuchando todo lo que pudo ir fue la música hipnotizante, el representante japonés de la luna, debió esperarlo, una deidad solo podía poseer tanta belleza, recordó a la representante mexicana a la diosa luna y ni por asomo podía compararse, no esta criatura era la más hermosa de todas y debía ser suya, con una sonrisa en su rostro se alejó de ahí en un falso retroceder.

Miguel caminaba de la mano con Hiro, la reunión era muy aburrida pero ver a su amante tan feliz, rodeado de una lluvia de pétalos valía la pena, su tranquilidad no duro pues pronto los gritos llenaron el aire y antes de poder notarlo un caballo negro se levantó en sus patas traseras relinchando, en su espalda Leo gritaba como el idiota que era, y con sorpresa lo vieron cabalgar con devoción, importándole poco atropellar a los demás dioses, solo cabalgo en dirección a donde una de las deidades se levantó asustado por la conmoción, Leo saco su látigo entonces y lo lanzo atrapando a la deidad para luego jalarle y subirle con él a su caballo negro quien volviendo a relinchar paso entre los amantes dejando una estela de fuego y azufre en el aire, una enorme roca se abrió entonces el pase al inframundo mexicano, sin más Leo junto a su corcel y su rehén desaparecido.

-¡Han secuestrado al dios luna!- grito uno de los presentes con pánico.

-¡Se llevaron a mi señor! - grito otro más entrando en pánico.

-Puta madre - murmuro Miguel con un suspiro.

-¿Lo imaginó o Leo acaba de secuestrar a una deidad mayor?- preguntó Hiro mirando a su amante y notando el desastre dejado.

-Si lo hizo - negó con la cabeza- siempre lo hace, secuestra bellas chicas - miro a su al rededor - bueno la regresara cuando obtenga lo que quiere y se aburra- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo que quiere?- preguntó Hiro con una ceja levantada- Miguel, eso era el dios luna, una deidad mayor no va a ceder a los deseos de un demonio como Leo – se cruzó de brazos molesto de que su novio no entendiera lo importante de la situación y de hecho parecía justificar a su amigote.

-Leo puede ser muy convincente, es su trabajo- trato de defender a su amigo, pero Hiro solo entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente en su dirección- bien iré a detenerlo para no robar la virtud de ella.

-Espera- lo detuvo Hiro- ¿acabas de decir ella?

-Claro- rodó los ojos Miguel- Leo solo se acuesta con chicas- y Hiro empezó a reír como poseso ante eso - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-El dios luna es un chico- respondió con una gran sonrisa- es el nieto del antiguo dios luna, todos los sucesores han sido varones y Miguel empezó a sonreír ante esta declaración- ¿crees que deberíamos decirle? - pregunto Hiro pensativo - tal vez eso le haga regresar a la deidad más rápidamente.

-Ya lo descubrirá - respondió negando con la cabeza - ya lo descubrirá - y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír también.

Y así fue como Leo san Juan, el aterrador charro negro quedo perdidamente enamorado de si un hombre justo después de burlarse de su único amigo por lo mismo, lo peor de todo es que le gusto y mucho.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien que les aprecio el final? Que se quejan porque parezco a Scheherezade de las mil y una noche que termina una historia empezando otra para dejarlos picados y que vuelvan por mas, pues si creo que si lo hice pero juro que no es intencional, simplemente me llegan, no puedo evitarlo.**

 **Preguntas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Tacos?**


End file.
